Mura
by phoenix545
Summary: When Watanuki finds a spirit called "Mura" he now has to take care of it. But how does Doumeki play into this?


**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, made up spirits.**

Chapter 1

Watanuki walked to the shop from school on a sunny, peaceful Thursday. It was kind of weird to him...he hadn't seen a single or come across any spirits all day. Of course, right as he said that, he heard the cry of a baby as he passed a play ground. He froze in place, looking around with cold sweat running down his face. The cry wasn't ordinary, it was hallow, almost like an echo.

 _'Where is it coming from?'_ he stood, listened, listened ever so closely...his heart stopped when the screeching sound hit his ears _'There it is!'_ Watanuki whipped around, suddenly facing the park, more closer than he remembered. Instead of the fading away like the first time, the cry continued. Gulping, Watanuki stepped onto the mulch, the cries grew louder as he walked closer to the slide. It was coming so loud, Watanuki was sure his ears would start bleeding at any moment. Once close enough to the slide, he bent down to look underneath. A gasp escaped his lips.

Underneath the slide was a baby, a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and also wailing loudly. He bent down and scooped up the child, taking a better look at it. It looked sickly, moonlight whit skin and hair, is it ill?

 _'Who would leave a sick baby at the park?'_ he questioned _'Though...this is possibly a spirit...which is most likely seeing how no one else heard its cries before...maybe it's the spirit of a sick baby that died here or got abandoned by its mother.'_ without any further thoughts, he rushed to the shop to show Yuuko, clenching the baby tightly to his chest. Maybe, hopefully there was something he could do.

* * *

"So you found this child while walking home from school?" Yuuko asked, thankfully the baby had stopped crying.

"Yeah, I found it under the slid at the playground."

"Umm, is that so..." Yuuko stood there with her usual smirk and seemed to be waiting for him to ask the question.

"Well...what is he? A spirit? A ghost?"

"He's a Mura." the women answered simply. Watanuki raised an eyebrow.

"Mura? What the heck is that?"

"It's a spirit, a spirit of a baby that sometimes visits those who are expecting children or are expecting some in the future." she took a bit of her pipe then exhaling slowly, letting out a puff of smoke. "So Watanuki, tell me," Yuuko said, averting his eyes towards his. "Are you pregnant?" Watanuki stood there, completely speechless. It only took him another moment before flipping out.

"WHA-WAHT?! HOW COULD YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OF COURSE I'M NOT PREGNANT!" he went on.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Just joking with you!" Watanuki growled.

"So what can I do with this?" he asked, looking down at the baby in his arms who stared back at him with big, golden, cat-like eyes.

"Take care of it of course, you need to raise him."

"B-but I don't have that kind of time! I can't take care of a kid!"

"You have to." Yuuko interrupted his rambling. "If a Mura is not raised properly, it can damage your future of ever having children."

"Like I really care about that." Watanuki muttered.

"Also, if a Mura is rejected by the one they chose to take care of them, they'll see that as that person is incapable of taking care of others and not worthy of their future so, they'll kill them." there was a sudden strike of fear that struck Watanuki. Cold sweat ran down the side of his face, he glanced down at the baby yet again in his arms. The infant just looked up at him with the most big innocent eyes ever. "Mura's are very powerful spirits, be careful of how you treat this one."

Watanuki really, really didn't want to take care of the kid, he's already has enough stress as it is, but his life was on the line.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll take care of the kid!" Yuuko chuckled.

"Good choice. Now, go make some make some snacks! I'm starving!"

"Why you-!" Watanuki suppressed his anger and marched off to the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Yuuko chuckled innocently.

 _'There's one more thing I didn't tell him about the Mura. The Mura will choose one person to look after it to be its parent, but, if it comes across another person it wants to be its other parent, legend say those two will one day have a child together in the future. So, this should be interesting. Who will the Mura choose to be it's other parent? Umm...I wonder. This will be really interesting!'_

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
